


FLEAPIT

by gumscale



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Exes, Getting Back Together, Huening Kai Is Bad At Feelings, M/M, and also boyfriends but not really, homerun's sequel, i rest my case, just them making out while harry potter plays in the background, sookai are potterheads, they're idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24425023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gumscale/pseuds/gumscale
Summary: Wait no, Kai, justno. Soobin's sweet warm voice does not get a little harder, a little colder when you mention Yunho. It's all in your head. Remember, Soobin's just your friend. Your gay, platonic friend.(God helps him.)
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Huening Kai, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Comments: 13
Kudos: 99





	FLEAPIT

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I think I'm having too much fun with this au so I decided to give it a special sequel. The setting is basically picking up from the last fic so it's better if you read that first. Hope you enjoy!

The weird thing about Soobin is; he keeps weird hours.

Yonsei lets out forty minutes later than Kyunghee, so even on days when Kai has his club they're usually finishing up around the same time. Then his family eats dinner super-early because Soobin's dad works the night shift and wants to spend time with his wife and his son and daughters before rushing off, and then at 7:30 Soobin has to go back to Yonsei for a cappella practice, so there's this bizarro almost-two-hour window where Soobin has free time, and that's when he invites Kai over to watch movies – or most of movies. Nearly none of the movies they ever want to watch are over by the time Soobin has to drive back over to school and grace them all with his thick back-of-the-mouth baritenor instead of—

No, stop. Pause.

_You are still doing this whole friends thing, stupid_. _Both of you know to work it slow so fucking work it slow._

Long story short after mulling about the recent events Kai decided that he couldn’t, for the love of god, begin another relationship that fast. Especially not with someone who already throw that relationship away into the gutter. Soobin tried to change his mind and it kinda worked (because how could he refuse those sad eyes?) so they’re like friends right now. Well, friends who went on dates frequently and also cuddle.

Yes, that kind of _friends_.

"I finally got the new Harry Potter," Soobin says to him, as they walk down the unfinished wooden stairs to half-finished new basement of his giant house, which is going to be his room once it's done. “You up for a rewatch?”

There's a tall-posted bed in the far back corner and a low-slung couch up near the middle, closer to the stairs, with a huge TV across from it. And a microwave where Soobin always makes crappy offbrand popcorn. It's become kind of a thing. Nearly everything has this sick burnt-orange seventies decorum that anywhere else would make Kai want to vomit and take away Soobin's credit card, but here it somehow works. Soobin has a way of making things work.

"Oh, good," Kai says, ducking under the low ceiling of the stairs, trying not to hit his head in his high boots. "That's a good one to not finish. The end always makes me cry."

"Me too," says Soobin. He hands Kai the Blu-Ray to stick into the player while he makes the popcorn. Soon the whole place smells like it, and it turns Kai's stomach a little but it's better than being totally ensconced by what the room usually smells like, which is one-hundred-percent Soobin. And that makes the whole ‘friends’ thing a lot freaking harder for Kai.

But see, they have to just be friends, for as long as is possible before moving to _that_ stage again. Because Kai realized that he _can't_ do this. He can't just jump into a relationship with his former lover who, mind you, broke his heart when he was fifteen. Not because he doesn’t want to but rather because he knows that if he’s not careful, they’re going to repeat the same mistake twice. Kai didn’t spend four years in love with the boy who broke his heart for nothing, he knows what it's like to have _real_ feelings for someone, and not just hot and eager emotions stemming from the mere idea of having _any_ option open for a boyfriend. It can't just be the notion of having _a_ boyfriend. It has to be _the_ boyfriend, the right one, the one that Kai wants.

And Kai doesn't want Soobin. At least not yet. Nope.

Even if he's just the right kind of a cappella-singing bully-resisting fashion-violating sexy-smiling guitar-playing eye-sparkling perfect sonovabitch to push every one of Kai's buttons in a hard, harmonious way like the keys of Lea's ubiquitous piano.

There's no way.

"No way!" Soobin laughs and it startles Kai back to attention, zoning out at the disc menu. "This is the last of my popcorn, I'll have to get more on my way back from club tonight."

"Oh no," says Kai, with an awkward laugh of his own. "What are you guys going over tonight?"

"Choreography for our Christmas concert, like always," says Soobin, with a shrug and a frustrated roll of his eyes, as he dumps the bag of popcorn into a big purple plastic bowl. "If our bass section does not learn to at least step from left to right on the beat this year then I wash my hands of this whole freaking thing."

"Tell me about it," Kai says, glad to be back on steadier ground. "Mr Hoseok has actually had to physically lift and set back down Yunho's feet at practice before."

"Sounds like he needs a good slap on the back ontop of it."

Wait no, Kai, just _no_. Soobin's sweet warm voice does not get a little harder, a little colder when you mention Yunho. It's all in your head. Remember, Soobin's just your _friend_. Your gay, platonic friend. It's no different than Yeonjun being friends with Wooyoung. Just because they're two hormonal homosexuals doesn't mean they're going to date, _ever_.

They slump onto the sofa next to each other, popcorn bowl in between, and start watching the movie in silence. Kai has seen the movie before, of course, what kind of self-respecting member of the J.K. Rowling generation hasn't?

He picks out his favorite moments as he goes and briefly chats to Soobin about them – the part where Malfoy stomps on Harry's face, the part where Harry and Ron are fighting pigheadedly over the old textbooks. Soobin likes Quidditch and Luna Lovegood. Harry traipsing around doped up on the luck potion has them both laughing pretty hard, and sometime in the middle of Slughorn's weird memory they both reach for the last handful of popcorn at the same time, buttery fingers slipping past each other as they grope around in the mostly-dark. Kai tries not to shoot Soobin a look but he does it anyway, like his body's on automatic, and it would have been grossly awkward had Soobin not done the exact same thing, their shadowed-over eyes catching each other for a brief fleeting second. Soobin's eyes are extra beautiful in the TV's glow, and with his dark unruly hair and slight solid form and deep intense gaze Kai can see a little bit of Potter in him.

And Kai should not find that as hot as he does, because it's Harry freaking Potter of all things.

Fuck he’s definitely losing his mind.

But when they steal up to hide the textbook away, Kai knows exactly what is coming, and he can't lie to himself any more. Because Soobin _can’t_ _just be_ his platonic gay friend. Because these feelings _are_ real and Soobin _does_ get a little titchy when he mentions his old crushes and Kai is pretty sure that Soobin would never settle up being just _a_ boy-friend.

Because Soobin is _the_ boyfriend. Soobin is exactly right.

Slowly, Kai shifts the popcorn bowl from the sofa to the coffee table. While he's leaning over that way, he grabs the remote to the Blu-Ray, and he pauses the movie just in time for Ginny to lean onto closed-eyed Harry in that weird and awkward but soft and fluidly hot kiss.

And like Harry, Soobin doesn't ever question what's happening. He knows what's coming, and just lets it come. Kai leans over half on top of Soobin againt the armrest of the hideous sofa and kisses him full-on, deep and slow and utterly reciprocated.

"I thought we weren't doing this," he says, voice husky, when Kai finally lets him speak.

"We weren't," says Kai against his cheekbone. "But we are now."

"Good," whispers Soobin, "—because now that we've started I don't think I can _stop_."

Soobin's hand is on Kai's thigh, suddenly, stealing up to slide tight into his back pocket and Kai doesn't even care that he's smearing popcorn butter over designer jeans when Soobin's thumb hooks out over the top and _strokes_ , slow, even, heavy, like the way Soobin's tongue is slipping back into his mouth. The just-this-side-of-not-innocent touch all but liquefies Kai, knees giving a little so he drops down closer to Soobin's oustretched torso, and when the back of Soobin's hand sweeps feather-soft across his cheekbone and the kiss probes even deeper Kai melts altogether. Pretty much all he can focus on is every pinpoint of skin where they're touching, even though two or three or four layers of clothing, and the way that the microwave popcorn smell is disappearing back into the intoxicating scent of Soobin's living/bedroom to the point that he's basically surrounded. Hooked. And with no desire to ever escape to freedom.

"I'm going to," pants Soobin, barely able to tear their mouths apart, "—be late for my club practice."

"Don't go," pleads Kai with a little whine, though embarrassed to hear the state of his own voice, he’s desperate for this to never end. "Stay? Just ten more minutes," he suddenly mewls, because Soobin is nipping against his jaw and cupping Kai down harder onto his lap before he kisses him again.

"Who said I’m going?" he says, and Kai cranes his neck up, tendons popping in his throat, asking for more.

It takes them a good hour to get back to the movie – and then, for once, they watch the ending. Without the barrier of the purple plastic bowl they can curve into each other and shed their handful of tears at Dumbledore's death, taking consolation in the long full line of each other's thighs pressed together. Somewhere along the line Soobin wraps his arm across Kai's shoulders, and where they're up against each other in the middle Kai can kind of feel his heart beating.

"Gets me every time," says Kai, to make sure he doesn't say something way more embarrassing. He chuckles a little and tries to wipe his eyes. He always cries at movies.

"Go figure the only gay character is dead by book six," says Soobin, laughing too.

Kai thinks on this for a second. "Oh, he can't be the only gay one. Professor Lupin and Sirius Black…"

"Are you serious right now?"

"Well doesn't Snape call them an old married couple? And then in the fifth one they're like in each other's laps—"

"I _cannot_ believe you."

On the tv Harry and Hermione are talking about horcruxes, and Soobin is looking at him like he's the biggest idiot ever. But also like he wishes they were still making out. Which, thinks Kai, as he feels both their hearts beat faster, is pretty incredible.

"Just think about it," he says. "Two friends from school, the flashy dark-haired charmer throwing everything he has into everything he does, and the calm more reserved brunet with an affinity with being the school’s strictest prefect…" He feels his face flush as Soobin catches on.

"I could maybe get on board with that." Soobin's grinning again and it's disarming. "Might have to watch the other ones again, though, to check that out. Maybe tomorrow night, y'know, same time, same place."

The grin crawls all the way up into his eyes and deepens into this crazy sort of smoldering thing, and Kai seriously cannot believe that the full force of all of that is being turned on, of all people, him. Because as much as Kai has always loved watching movies with Soobin in his weird afternoon window, he's got a pretty great feeling about _this_ , too. Soobin _is_ his friend. It's just that he's not _just_ his friend. At this rate, Soobin might actually kind of become his everything. And like the hideous sofa they're curled up on, together, Kai is pretty sure that Soobin will have a way of making this work.

The credits roll.


End file.
